


In the Meantime...

by Fox_Wanders_Forever



Series: PMD2 Dad!Hero AU [5]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Gen, The summary makes it sound dark, it's not actually, just a warm-up I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Wanders_Forever/pseuds/Fox_Wanders_Forever
Summary: Celebi wanders the frozen future, waiting for the inevitable.(This one is much more connected to the other works in this series than the others. I recommend reading them first.)





	In the Meantime...

It was lonely, being hunted down by Primal Dialga’s minions. Especially alone. 

Not that Celebi would prefer company, mind. She knew that Jason and Sprout were safer in the past, even with Dusknoir after them. 

（That’s what she’d heard anyway. Her most recent update had been a while ago now, and she was quite out of the loop at this point. She hoped it wasn’t true though, mostly because he had a habit of getting in hot water with Primal Dialga. If he remained in the future, perhaps the problem would take care of itself.)

Celebi grabbed one final armful of branches, and tucked them into her makeshift nest. It wasn’t pretty, but it would probably hide her well enough to get some sleep. She’d been flying for… A long time, and she needed somewhere to rest or she’d crash and burn. (Probably literally, depending on who came after her.)

She collapsed into the nest with a soft sigh. Whatever happened, she’d probably be okay whenever she woke up. 

_ Jason… Sprout… You two had better hurry up! _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and write more often, so I don't get so out of practice.  
(Also, I can't remember if I've actually mentioned it yet, but Sprout is Grovyle's name.)


End file.
